What She Has to Do
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: Completed:: Raven has to leave the Titans and go back to Azarth to marry a man she has never met before.
1. Chapter 1

What She Has to Do

A/N: The titles sucks, I know. This is just a story I wanted to write to take a break from the other story that I've got. I'm not expecting it to be about two or three short chapters (when I saw short I mean like only three maybe four pages worth of story in Microsoft Word)

_Dear Raven,_

_My main reason for writing you this letter it to tell you that you will need to come back to Azarath for our wedding. Now before you panic and become distraught you must know that I have met the specifications your mother left in her will. I am hoping that you will come to our wedding on our own will instead of forcing me to send the government to retrieve you. The ceremony is to be held on the fifteenth of January. Bring your friends if you would like._

_King Hadrian _

'Oh no, I know this would happen eventually, but not this soon!' Raven thought to herself starting to panic. 'I've got to go talk with Robin.'

So the gothic girl left her room and walked down the hall to the elevators and took it up three floors then walked off, turned right, then knocked on her boyfriend's door.

"Hold on a minute," Robin said from inside his room.

"Robin, it's me," Raven replied.

"Oh, ok, come in," He replied, "What's up?"

"Here, read this," Raven answered handing him the letter.

He read it and then just stared at Raven with a look of pity and a little bit of disbelief.

"Are, are you mad at me?" Raven asked.

"No, no, of course not! How could I be mad at you, none of this was you fault." Robin replied. "I just don't understand why this guy's got to send the government after you if you aren't there for the wedding."

"Well you see, on Azarath all girls are eventually claimed by a guy and then they must marry them. Most of the time the parents try to find a guy who will take care of their daughter, but since my mom died and my dad's been banished, the government had to choose my husband according to my social status." Raven replied.

"But this guy's a king; I thought your mother was just taken in by your planet, not royalty." Robin said.

"No, that's just what I've told everybody so that the government here wouldn't record my royal history, making it hard for the people on Azarath to find me, but apparently I didn't do a good enough job." Raven replied.

"Oh, so, what will happen after you get married?" Robin asked,

"Well, the night of our wedding we'll leave for our honey moon and then a couple weeks later we'll have our first child." Raven replied.

"What do you mean, are Azarathian pregnancies shorter then human ones?" Robin asked.

"Much, but they're painful." Raven answered.

"Oh, more or less then getting thrown into a building?" he asked.

"Less I hope, but I guess I won't know until I get married." Raven replied.

"Will we ever be able to even talk to each other again after you get married?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm allowed no contact with males except for my husband and all the males he lets me talk to." Raven answered, starting to cry because it would mean she and Robin would probably never see each other again.

"Raven, let's just run away now, we'll move to a different city, a different planet. Your government will never find you, and then we could be together forever." Robin replied.

"It doesn't work that way Robin, they've found me, I have to go back and get married." Raven replied.

"What if you and I were to get married now, they couldn't marry you off to another man then could they?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and they will." Raven replied.

"I see," Robin said glumly.

"I don't think I want Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to know. But will you come with me though?" Raven asked.

"Of course, I would never leave you alone in a situation like this." Robin answered.

"Ok, thanks for always being there Robin. I'm sorry we'll never be able to get married." Raven told her boyfriend.

"So am I Raven, so am I." Robin replied.

Three Days Later

"So why do you have to take Raven back to Azarath?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I've completely gained control of my powers so I can return home now." Raven lied.

"Oh, I get it," Beast Boy replied.

"I'm gonna miss you, you were just like a sister to me." Cyborg said hugging Raven tightly.

"I'm going to miss you to Cy; I wish I didn't have to go." Raven replied.

"Alright, I think we should go before it gets to hard for you Raven." Robin said, "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Alright, we'll be able to hold our own while you're gone." Beast Boy said.

Then Raven and Robin climbed into the ship and waved good bye in response to the other three's waving.


	2. Chapter 2

What She Had To Do

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

A/N: This chapter's short and it's probably weird because I wrote this between midnight and one AM.

"Robin, let's just find a new planet and start a new life together and we'll just forget about this wedding!" Raven said.

"I would love to do that, but you know just as well as I do that your people will just find us again." Robin replied.

"I know, but wouldn't it be great?" Raven asked.

"That it would be," Robin answered.

"I've only got two more hours before I'm under the Azarathian custody and then my fate will be sealed." Raven commented.

"Let's not dwell on that, maybe this guy will be caring and not force you to marry him." Robin suggested.

"Yeah right, Azarathian guys, although very attractive, marry one woman then make them a baby machine." Raven retorted.

"Oh, so you're just going to let this guy control you and turn you into a slave?" Robin asked.

"I have to if I want to live." Raven replied.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned, astounded by his girlfriend's previous statement.

"After marriage the guy has all the power." Raven explained, "Except for in my situation, since I've got royal blood he'll only have power when I'm giving birth. And if this guy's power hungry there will be a lot of quarter demon children running around Azarath."

"Wow, your life is going to suck." Robin commented.

"It could be even worse." Raven replied.

"Ho so?" Robin asked.

"If I weren't royal and be able to have power over my husband I'd be at home everyday going nothing but cooking, cleaning, and taking care of children." Raven answered.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't be able to last like that." Robin said.

"I'd probably only last until I've become pregnant with my third possibly fourth child." Raven replied.

"How do you know you'd have that many?" Robin asked.

"I told you, after marriage woman become baby machines on Azarath." Raven answered.

"Are all guys that that inconsiderate?" Robin wanted to know.

'yeah, Azarath hasn't had the woman's rights movement yet." Raven replied.

"I see, well, here we are, Azarath." Robin informed her.

"Raven and friend, welcome to Azarath!" The voice of the Queen of Azarath, also Raven's aunt, came, followed by the stunningly beautiful Aunt Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, I've missed you. How long has it been now? Eight years?" Raven asked, hugging her Aunt and last living non-demon relative.

"Too long," Kairi said in response, "And who is this fine looking gentleman over here?"

"That would be Robin, who was m boyfriend until I was unwillingly engaged to Prince Hadrian." (A/N: by the way, the last chapter said he was a king, but I meant prince.) Raven said.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to do this." Kairi said.

"Aunt Kairi, these is one last thing we could do to prevent this marriage and you know it." Raven said.

"Yes there is, but how are you going to pull that off while you're here, there will be many guards protecting you and you two will not be sleeping in the same room. Not to mention you've only got a week." Kairi replied.

"Oh, the first part will be easy, but I'm going to need your help to perform the spell/" Raven retorted.

"But, but, that spell is far to risky! You shouldn't use it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I love Robin to much to go out without a fight." Raven replied.

"Fine, but you better hurry up if you're going to pull it off." Kairi said, "I really do hope this works."

"I promise I'll be okay, but I'm hungry. Do you guys have any thing goof to eat that's already made?" Raven asked.

"Yes, if you two will just follow me. The guards will take your things to your rooms." Kairi said.

"What was that all about?" Robin murmured into Raven's ear as they walked behind her aunt.

"I'll have to tell you later. There are too many people around to over hear us." Raven replied.

"Fine, but you have to promise you'll tell me the next chance you get." Robin said.

"Alright deal," Raven replied.

So the two of them followed Raven's aunt to the palace and they went inside and into the dining room where there was a huge feast set out for them.

After Raven and Robin finished eating a guard came in.

"Uh, your Highness, the Queen would like to see you know. She says your friend may come too." The guard announced.

"Alright, come on Robin, let's go." Raven instructed. So they followed the guard to the thrown room where Kairi was waiting for them.

"Now that you have returned to Azarath Raven you are not the rightful Queen. I'm now passing my crown on to you." Kairi said immediately. Then she took the crown off her head and then did as she had just said by placing it carefully on Raven's head where it immediately changed size to fit Raven as if it had been made for her.

"Well, you Majesty, am I permitted to speak with you?" Robin asked.

"Permission granted." Raven replied, pretending to dislike the idea of talking to him.

"Well since this room is empty and all doors are hut would you mind telling me what you and your aunt were talking about when we first arrived?" Robin asked.

"Well you see, these is one thing we can do to prevent this marriage." Raven said.

"And that is?" Robin asked.

"That is if I were to give birth to your child before the day of the wedding." Raven announced.


	3. Chapter 3

What She Had to Do

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own legal rights to the Teen Titans. I asked for them for Christmas, but I didn't get them.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to zaknafein because he/she (sorry, it's early and I can't tell) submitted the best review I've ever gotten. I loved it so much I decided to write another chapter sooner.

"Wow, that's great that you won't have to get married. Assuming you want to go through with this, but, well, do you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, of course. I love you too much to go down without a fight Robin. But the question is, do you want to go through with this?" Raven asked.

"If it means you don't have to marry Prince whatever his name is of course I do." Robin replied.

"Then it's settled, in a matter of a few days, we will have our own child. Then we can get married ourselves." Raven said.

"But, how are you going to manage to have the baby? We've got six days, a baby needs nine months." Robin questioned.

"Well first of all an for me, pregnancy only lasts for one month, thank god nine would be brutal, and my Aunt Kairi and I are going to perform a complex spell that will speed it up even more." Raven replied.

"Wow, why is it that you look the same as humans but almost everything you do is different?" He asked.

"Because we come from a different planet, it has a different effect on our bodies." Raven replied simply.

"Oh, well, your Highness, when do you suppose 'step one' should commence?" Robin asked, trying not to sound pushy, but he just was so glad that they could prevent this forced marriage.

"As soon as you would like," Raven answered.

"One question before we start, how are we going to make sure we're not interrupted." He asked.

"I'm now Queen; everybody does everything I want them to." Raven answered. Then to prove that, she ordered one of the maids to clear out her bedroom and only put two guards at the end of the hall way before that to make sure nobody came in.

"Wow, everybody listens to you for once." Robin joked and they had closed the door in her bedroom, making Raven blush.

"Well, are you ready to do this then?" She asked.

"If you are," He replied.

So it was done. Later that evening at dinner after Raven was sure, she gave the news to Kairi.

"Kairi, step one is complete, we can either do the spell tonight or tomorrow night." Raven said.

"We will have to do it tonight because Prince Hadrian would like to meet you tonight." Kairi said.

"I actually have to meet with him. How grand," Raven replied dryly.

"Yes, he would like to propose to you properly, even though you do not have a choice to say yes or no, but you probably shouldn't anger him, so when he does, just say yes." Kairi informed her.

After dinner was done, before Raven left to go change into the dress Kairi said she should probably wear; Raven went to talk with Robin real quick to explain things.

"Robin, I've got to go meet the man who thinks he's going to be married to me." Raven said quietly so no one else would over hear their conversation.

"Alright, just don't fall in love with him; I'll see you tomorrow morning if you don't come back soon." Robin replied trying to humor his girlfriend.

"I promise I won't, but do you want to come upstairs with me? I have to get changed into a dress because Prince Hadrian expects me to dress properly." Raven informed him.

"Of course I would like to." Robin said. So he followed her up to her room.

Raven's dress was something she would never again wear in her entire life. It was a black halter top dress that went about to her knees and if she sat down, halfway up her upper thigh.

"Wow Raven, if you didn't look so uncomfortable wearing that dress I would ask you to wear it more often." Robin commented.

"I'm glad you care. But could you help me with this zipper?" Raven asked.

"Sure, hold on," Robin said getting up from his spot on the bed and zipping up the zipper.

A knock come at the door and then Kairi walked in.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"No, Robin was just helping me get the zipper up." Raven replied.

"Oh, well Prince Hadrian is waiting for you at the end of the hall. The guards wouldn't let him by." Kairi said.

"Good, that's the way it should be. But I guess I'll have to meet him eventually. Robin, do you want to stay in here? I wouldn't mind if you were here when I got back." Raven said smiling.

"Sure, I'll wait here for you, but don't take long or else my jealousy will start to take over me." Robin joked, and then he hugged Raven and gave her a soft kiss to send her off.

Raven left her room then walked down the short hallway then walked out through those doors where she saw him, Prince Hadrian.

"You must be Raven, I'm glad to meet you." Hadrian said kissing the top of Raven's hand. Immediately Raven knew she was going to hate this guy.

"Yes, and you must be Hadrian." Raven replied, putting on her best fake smile then curtsying.

"Why don't you come with me, we can go out into the courtyard and get to know each other a little better." Hadrian suggested.

"Alright, lead the way." Raven instructed, and Hadrian took her hand and did so.

In the courtyard Raven and Hadrian were sitting on a little bench near the fountain.

"So, what did you do on that disgusting planet of earth before you came here?" Hadrian asked.

"First of all, Earth is a very beautiful planet and I fought crime with four of my friends. We were the Teen Titans, though we just became the Titans because we're all now between the ages of 20 and 22." Raven informed him.

"Oh, I see, well I've been the local leader for the larger cities on Azarath." Hadrian replied trying to impress her.

"That's special, what are some of you hobbies?" Raven asked trying to keep the conversation to small talk.

"Well, I like to come up with new laws and I also enjoy playing video games, what about yourself?" Hadrian said.

"I enjoy reading horror novels, hanging out with my friends, talking with Robin, and going to the mall with Starfire." Raven replied.

"I see, tell me more about your friends." Hadrian requested.

"Well, Starfire is from Tamaran, and she has just recently become accustomed to Earth customs. Before her favorite drink used to be mustard but now she's realized it's not actually a drink. She likes pink and was the complete opposite of me until I learned to control my powers so I can express myself more freely." Raven said.

"Ah, I see, tell me about the other two people you haven't mentioned yet, what are their names?" Hadrian asked.

"Beast boy and Cyborg. Beast boy is a changeling but he's green. He loves to play video games and he always tells horrible jokes that nobody laughs at. He's a vegetarian and every morning he and Cyborg fight over what breakfast is going to be; tofu or meat. Cyborg was the big brother I never had, he used to be human then something happened that he would prefer I wouldn't tell you about. So he's now half metal. But he makes the best stake I've ever had." Raven said.

"Well it sounds like they all love you very much, now tell me about Robin, why did you only bring him with you?" Hadrian asked.

"Robin is the greatest person in the universe. He used to be my boyfriend, but then I found out that I was engaged." Raven said bitterly, "He loves me enough to come with me so that I would not be lonely and I didn't think that my other friends would be able to handle this situation so well. They don't even know that I'm going to get married. They just think that I'm going to come back here because I had gained full control of my powers and that I wanted to." Raven said.

"I see, there is one last question I would like to ask you Raven, will you marry me?" Hadrian asked pulling out a simple diamond ring.

It took Raven a minute to control herself so she would not attack him then she gritted her teeth and said yes.

After accepting Hadrian as her husband, he was pleased so he led her back up to the doors before the hallway to her room.

"Good night Raven, I hope you sleep well." He said, then he kissed her, he tried to gain access to her mouth but Raven kept hers shut then she quickly escaped from his clutches then ran through the doors and quickly shut them so that Hadrian couldn't get in. Then she took a deep breath to regain her composure then she walked down the hallway and into her bed room where she found Robin sitting up waiting for her.

"So how horrible is he?" Robin asked.

"Robin, he just kissed me but before he could go any deeper I shut my mouth tightly, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go brush my teeth real quick to get all his spit off of me." Raven said.

After brushing her teeth for five minutes she was ready to go back and talk with Robin again.

"So what did you guys do?" Robin asked.

"We just sat out in the courtyard on a bench and talked." Raven replied.

"What did you guys talk about?" Robin asked.

"Well first he asked me about what I did before I came here and then we talked about our hobbies. Then he asked me about all of you guys so I explained to him about how close we all were but he's too dumb to get the hint." Raven said, "The last thing he did before we came back up was proposed and since I didn't want anger him or risk him catching on I said yes, here's the ring." Raven said pulling it out of her pocket and putting it on the table.

"Well it sounds like you had a fun night." Robin joked, "Why don't you go to bed?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, and I hope that tomorrow I won't have to talk to him again." Raven replied.

"I doubt it, but hopefully it'll only be at night so you and I can spend the day together, but I think tomorrow you and your aunt are doing that spell, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be better if we did it during the day and we'll just tell Hadrian that I've fallen ill." Raven replied.

"You're so devious." Robin replied.

"I hate him Robin, and I'm so glad you were willing to go through with this whole thing. Thanks for being there for me." Raven said.

"It's my pleasure Raven, just as long as you're here for me to talk to and love I will always be there for you." Robin replied.

"Good night Robin, I love you." Raven said.

"I love you too Raven. Good night." Robin replied before they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

What She Had To Do

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

StOrY tImE! sToRy TiMe!

"Raven, you've got to wake up if you want breakfast." Kairi said coming into the Queen's room the next morning.

"Breakfast, I'm in, Robin, do you want any breakfast?" Raven asked sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." Robin said because he didn't want to go down in just a pair of pajama bottoms so he had to find a t-shirt.

"Raven, we've got to perform that spell soon or else it will be a lost cause." Kairi murmured to her niece before they walked out of the hallway.

"I know, I was thinking maybe we could do it today after breakfast or something." Raven suggested.

"Yes, that would be good, but what are we going to do is Hadrian wants to see you again?" Kairi pointed out.

"Simple, we'll just tell him I've fallen ill and cannot leave my bed. But we'll tell him that if he were to come in it would disrupt everything that would be going on to try to heal me." Raven replied.

"Wow, is there anything else that we haven't thought of that we should?" Kairi asked.

"How hilarious the look on Hadrian's face is going to be when he finds out that we've spoiled the wedding." Robin said catching up with his girlfriend and her aunt.

"That's true, he should look rather baffled." Raven commented in agreement with Robin.

"Well, if all we have left to think about is people faces then we should stop thinking about this and start thinking about what you would like to do while you're cooped up in your room for the next two to six days." Kairi suggested.

"Watching TV, eating, getting fat, talking with Robin, reading, planning our wedding, stuff like that." Raven suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Robin said.

"Well, I don't think I've got a single question for you that you don't have an answer to." Kairi said, leading the group into the dining room.

"Oh, there's probably a few that I don't know yet," Raven replied smirking.

"Oh, I've got one, what are you going to name the baby?" Kairi said.

"Not here, somebody could hear us!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, there is nobody else in this room and the doors and walls are sound proofed. And anyhow, people will just think you're talking about the first child you and Hadrian would be having." Kairi informed her.

"Well in that case, if it's a girl then her name will be Leah, if our child's a boy then his name will be Alexander." Raven replied.

"Oh, those are nice names, and you did have an answer, but the one question I can ask and you can't be sure of the answer until you get a chance to meditate is what sex is the baby?" Kairi asked.

"Okay, you've got me there, I don't know." Raven answered,

"Finally," Kairi exclaimed.

"Well, it's because you cheated, I mean, how am I supposed to know?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but you didn't know the answer." Kairi replied not caring that she hadn't won fairly.

"Whatever, well can we go do the spell? I would really like to hurry this up." Raven asked.

"Sure thing, why don't you two go up there and get things ready and I'll be up in a couple minutes." Kairi said.

"Alright, see you in a couple minutes." Raven said taking Robin's hand and running back up to her room.

"What do we have to get ready?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, my aunt just wants us to have some time together." Raven said.

"Oh, I see, well, since we'll be talking for the next couple days, why don't we take advantage of this time and I can get to know you a little better again, it's been so long since I really got to kiss you." Robin replied.

"It must be so hard; it's almost been a day!" Raven exclaimed in mock pity.

"I know, you've really got to understand that once somebody has you, they really don't want to let you go." Robin replied, and then he leaned in and started to kiss Raven. It soon got deeper and more passionate and then, or course, Kairi came back and Raven had to settle down so that she wouldn't cause the spell to not work.

"Well, are you ready?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, anytime now," Raven replied sitting on her bed. So her aunt said a few words she found in the huge book she was holding then a few more and then it became sentences of the ancient language that Robin knew nothing of. About five minutes later and you could actually tell that Raven was pregnant.

"Well, I'm going to leave now, I'll have your meals brought to you but other then that it's going to be just the two of you alone in this room." Kairi said.

"Alright, I'll send Robin down when this kid's ready to see Azarath." Raven called out as her aunt was about to leave.

"Alright, see you in a couple of days if I can't come check on you." Kairi said.

"Bye," Raven said, and then her aunt left.

"Raven, I've got a question, why does your uniform still fit even though your stomach is now, full?" Robin asked.

"It's another thing that's different between Azarathians and humans," Raven started, "When we're pregnant our stomach's don't actually grow that large, it's more convenient."

"I see, but that means you also have less baby fat to have to work off afterwards too." Robin added.

"I know; it's great being me, sometimes." Raven joked.

"So, what do you want to do?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Raven asked.

"Well, I can't actually make a good guess but I want it to be a boy." Robin replied.

"Yeah, for some reason I do to, I guess so that when we have a girl we've got a better chance of her not being a complete girly girl, I don't think I'd be able to stand it. It'd be like having Starfire around again, not that I don't like Starfire." Raven said.

"Yeah, she can be a little too perky sometimes." Robin agreed.

"Well, is there anything you would like to do while we're locked up in here?" Raven asked.

"Only to kiss you senseless, but I think that wouldn't be good for our kid to see this young." Robin replied, smiling up at Raven.

"Well if you wake up again tomorrow looking as good as you did today then I might just have to kiss you." Raven replied, and then she flopped onto her back on the bed. While she had her eyes closed Robin quietly got up from his chair and snuck up on her and so when she opened her eyes and say up she jumped almost three inches off of the bed.

"Robin! WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" Raven screamed.

"Because I could," Robin replied simply.

"Well, I'll just have to get my revenge then," Raven said picking up a pillow behind her back and then attacking Robin with it and since he had no protection other then his arms she was beating him badly.

"Hey, that's not fair, you cheated," Robin exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and war Robin sweetie," Raven replied sweetly.

"I hate you," Robin said, then he remembered how ticklish Raven was so he went onto the offensive and started fighting back by tickling his girlfriend.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Raven screamed out.

"Uh, is everything alright in there?" one of the guards asked after knocking on the door.

"Yes, we're just fighting over what channel to watch on TV, but thanks," Raven said because it was the first idea that popped into her head.

"Robin, I'm supposed to be sick remember, we've got to keep it down now," Raven informed him like he didn't already know.

"Alright, but what are we going to do then?" Robin asked.

"Let's talk about the future, like what we're going to do after foiling this retched wedding." Raven suggested.

"Alright, you go first and tell me what you know is going to happen or what you think should happen." Robin said.

"Alright, well first of all, now that it's official that I'm Queen, I can not leave Azarath for very long periods of time, or even go back to Earth and be part of the Titans. I'm hoping that you will stay here with me and fill in for me when I can not be there. I know that we're going to miss the rest of the Titans, but they can come and visit and we can go visit them. Or if they are willing we can have them come and live here too." Raven said.

"Well, that all sounds good, especially about me staying here. I think that Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg wouldn't mind living here instead of in Titans Tower, so I think if they would like we could move them here, all of the food is the same, unlike Tamaran when we weren't sure what food was actually dead or if it was alive still." Robin joked.

"So, after this week is over we'll call them and see if they would want to come and live here?" Raven asked.

"I think we should wait a little bit because you should get used to ruling first and we might want to enjoy some time together without worrying about them interrupting." Robin pointed out.

"Okay, so we'll ruin this wedding, then we'll wait a couple months and then invite them here?" Raven asked.

"Sounds like a plan, now do you want to have them here for our wedding or do you want to get married before they come?" Robin asked.

"I want to get married before they come, I don't know why, but it just seems right." Raven replied.

"Oh, alright, sounds good, I don't think Beast Boy and Cyborg will take offence for not being in our wedding." Robin joked.

"It's not them I'm worried about, but we'll just have to find a way to explain it to Starfire." Raven said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Robin replied.

"You're right, but Robin, I really want to know if we're having a boy or a girl, do you want to come with me into my mirror to find out?" Raven asked.

"Sure," Robin said not knowing how it would help them. "But how will we find out that way?"

"My emotions know everything about me, more then I do, I'm sure we can ask wisdom or love." Raven replied, and then they went into her mirror to go talk with the emotions Robin had never seen for the first five years he had known Raven.

"So, how exactly are we going to find love and wisdom?" Robin asked, then his question was answered for him when a girl that looked like Raven (she even had the same size stomach) came from the right. The only difference was that she was wearing a baby blue cape. From the left came a Raven wearing a brown cape. When they both stopped in stopped in front of Raven and Robin it was unmistakable. The Raven on the left was Wisdom and the Raven on the right was Love.

"Hey guys, do you want to go over there to Happy's place so we can sit in the grass and talk?" Raven asked.

"Sounds good," Love replied so they walked through the portal and were immediately face to face with a pink caped Raven.

"Hey guys, what cha doooooooin?" Happy asked.

"We came in here to talk," Wisdom answered.

"Oh, okay, let me get the other," Harry said.

"No, please don't," Raven exclaimed remembering what happened with Lust last time she brought Robin with her. But it was too late. Happy had whistled for everyone and a rainbow of Ravens appeared and they all sat in a circle with Robin sitting next To Raven and patients holding back Lust.

"So how's everybody feeling?" Raven asked trying to break the ice because having all her emotions together made her uncomfortable.

"Pregnant!" Angry replied.

"Which feels wonderful! I love feeing pregnant, why didn't we get pregnant before?" Happy asked making Raven blush.

Luckily Wisdom answered for her, "It's a complicated process we'll explain to you some other time."

"Thank you Wisdom. So does anybody know anything about this baby?" Raven asked then Happy raised her hand. "That I don't already know." Happy put her hand down, but Wisdom raised her. "Yes, Wisdom."

"Well first thing, it is very happy and healthy but it says it needs more food." Wisdom replied and everybody laughed.

"Do you mind telling me if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Raven asked.

Then Happy shouted out, "It's a boy!" The she quickly covered her mouth and muffled an "Oops!"

"Well, thank you guys but we've missed lunch and Alexander and I are starving so I'll see you some other time. Probably the first time I fall asleep after he's born." Raven said point to her stomach.

"Squeeze him out soon! I don't like being fat and we can feel him kicking better than you can!" Anger shouted.

Lust had escaped from Patient's grasp and she had gone up to Robin.

"Robin, don't leave now, we still have to get together." Lust said grabbing onto Robin.

"Sorry, but I've got to go, we'll get together some other time," Robin lied.

After Raven and Robin got back to the room and dinner had been brought to them they stared talking.

'You know you shouldn't lie to my emotions like that." Raven said kidding with Robin.

"I know, but you've got to let me have some fun." Robin replied.

"Hey Robin, we got what we wished for, we're having a boy!" Raven shrieked.

"I know, but will you please not scream that loud? Only girls don't get headaches from thing like that." Robin informed her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." Raven apologized in a whisper.

"It's alright but I've got a question. Now that the spell's been preformed does that mean you could go into labor any minute now?" Robin asked.

"Only if you swear not to watch me until Alexander is born." Raven replied smiling up a Robin.

"I promise I won't." Robin said leaning over and kissing Raven.

Robin couldn't help it, he watched everything Raven put into her mouth, every thing she did, and even anyone she talked to or got at least five feet away from. Luckily raven gave birth to Alexander the next night.

A/N: Thanks to everybody for waiting for a little bit longer then usually (I think). This week was hell but **I made my school's basketball team** if any body cares. I'm going to have either a practice or a game everyday after school from 4:30 to 6 and I've still got to do homework so I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to write between now and March (when the season ends.) But I'll try to get all my homework done before practice so I can come home and just write. But I'm just saying that the people who aren't patient and they review is going to get a good ribbing (if I feel like it.) But enough about basketball, you guys don't want to hear about it.


	5. Chapter 5

What She Had to Do

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I don't think I ever will.

Raven and Robin had gotten to Azarath in Saturday and Raven had delivered on Monday so on Wednesday she decided that she had lost enough weight to go to her dress fitting. (She had to wait until the actual day of the wedding to foil it with Alexander.) While she went to that, Robin stayed in the room taking care of Alex.

"Your majesty, would you prefer a trim of lace or no lace?" The dress maker asked.

"No lace trim, that would make me itch." Raven replied, then she went back to thinking about how Robin and Alexander were doing back in their room.

It didn't take long to get the basic idea of the dress sketched out and to get Raven's measurements. Raven was just needed for that, then she had to go about her duties as Queen. So she went to the thrown room and waited for somebody with a problem. While she waited she played with the antenna on her cell phone that works any where and she discovered it actually works on Azarath too so she called Robin a few timed to see how they were doing.

After lunch she didn't have to wait in the thrown room any longer. But she had to make a public appearance at one and then she was interviewed on something she knew absolutely nothing about at three.

At five she was told that there was nothing left for her to do so she went back to her room and dinner was brought up an hour later.

The rest of the week went by like this with wedding details being taken care of in the morning. On Friday, Hadrian took Raven out on a date and the idiot tried to get her to his house and sleep with him.

Saturday, the day before the wedding, Raven got her wedding dress and it fit perfectly, it wasn't too tight or too loose, it fit like her leotard.

Sunday, wedding day, Raven couldn't have been happier. She would be able to show off her beautiful son to the public, she wouldn't have to marry Hadrian, and it meant she and Robin would be one step closer to their own marriage.

"Robin, how do I look?" Raven asked, coming out of the bathroom with her wedding dress on.

"You look gorgeous. But are guys an Azarath as good fortuned with boners as girls are with pregnancy? With them only being convenient, because if they are I really wish I was Azarathian." Robin replied

"I look that good do I?" Raven asked seductively.

Robin gulped then nodded his head yes.

"Well you'll just have to wait until our wedding night won't you?" Raven said, and then getting more serious she asked, "So you know the plan, right?"

"Yeah, I wait until you say I don't then Hadrian makes a big deal about it and then starts talking about how it's against Azarathian law, then you'll say, 'Not if I have a child that's not yours', the crowed gasps, Hadrian asks to see it then I come in with little Alexander here, you Aunt Kairi stands up with a law book conveniently opened to the right page, she reads the law, Hadrian is shocked, then he gets mad, and then the minister says he can't marry you two. Got it." Robin said, giving almost an exact play by play of what should happen.

ABCDWFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Raven was standing up in front of the church not thinking about anything but her two favorite males who would free her from this man standing across from her. Luckily she heard the minister ask, "Do you Raven, take Hadrian to be your lawfully wedded husband/"

"I don't," Raven said simply.

"What, that's insane! You have to marry me, it's against the law if you don't!" Hadrian exclaimed.

"Not if I've got a child that's not yours it's not!" Raven retorted. The crowd gasped.

"But you haven't one! You didn't arrive pregnant or with a child and a week isn't long enough to have a child!" Hadrian replied smugly.

"That's where you're wrong." Raven announced. Then Robin walked into the room carrying one giggling Alexander Daniel Grayson. The crowd awed, while Prince Hadrian just stuttered.

"She's right," Kairi said standing up with the Azarathian Book of Law opened. "The law clearly states that 'A woman does not have to marry a man to whom she is engaged to if she can give birth to a child of another man before the day of the wedding.' Alexander was born on Monday." Hadrian's face turned from shock to anger then he shouted out.

"I am to marry this woman no matter what! Minister, finish this ceremony!"

"I'm afraid I cannot marry the two of you unless the Queen accepts to it, which at this point she does not." The minister replied. This made Hadrian mad that his plan had been foiled and that he would not have any power over Azarath as a whole.

"Your majesty, as you are already dressed and everybody is here, assuming you love the father of your child would you like me to marry you two?" The minister asked.

"Robin, do you want to get married now or later?" Raven asked.

"Now would be fine," Robin said.

"Then give Alexander to Aunt Kairi and get up here." Raven said, so Robin did what he was told and finally, he and Raven were married.

At the reception Raven and Robin sat at their table at the head of the room and they played with Alexander. Almost everyone came over to say how cute he is or to congratulate them on their marriage and son.

By four the reception was over and Raven, Robin, and Alexander all went back to their room so Raven could get changed and then they just went around the capitol so Robin could get the see what Azarath was kind of like so he could try to get used to it since he was going to be living there for probably the rest of his life.

"You know what Raven; I think we might want to wait a little bit longer then a few months to invite the rest of the Titans to live here. But we should probably call them to say that we're not going to be coming back. Or I should probably go back and give them their ship. Then Cyborg can bring me back." Robin suggested.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. And I think that we should give them their ship back, and I would really like to see Cyborg again." Raven agreed.

"Do you want to go call them and arrange this?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that should be good." Raven replied, so they went back to their room and used the speaker phone to call the Teen Titans. (Alright, don't ask me how it's possible, but they did call Earth.) And Robin was to leave the next day to go back to Earth, spend the rest of the day there and then he and the rest of the Titans would be coming back with him because they all wanted to see Raven. So they would be stayed there for about a week and then the other three Titans would go back to Earth until Raven and Robin were ready for them to live on Azarath. Of course Raven and Robin weren't going to tell them that they were planning on asking them to live on Azarath so they wouldn't know until Raven and Robin had gotten used to Azarath enough to be able to help their friends get used to it.

"So, Raven, this morning you said I would have to wait until our wedding night to have you, if I'm right, we got married this morning so that makes this our wedding night." Robin said.

"Yes, I believe it does." Raven replied, so the two of them 'went to sleep'.

The next morning Robin woke up at six while Raven as still asleep and he got into the shower. When he got out he found that Raven was up and was taking care of Alexander.

"Did I wake you up?" Robin asked his wife.

"No, remember, the walls are sound proofed." Raven reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Robin said sheepishly, "Hey, let me get dressed real quick and then you can get in the shower and I'll finish getting Alexander ready." Robin said.

"He's already dressed and ready, but if you'll just play with him while I take my shower and get ready that would be great." Raven said.

"Oh, alright," Robin replied. So Raven got into the shower and then she came back out wearing her bathrobe and went to her closet. She picked out an outfit and went back into the bathroom to change.

She came back out wearing a pair of jeans and a halter top.

"Raven, aren't you supposed to be like, you know, dressed up?" Robin asked.

"No, only on days when I've got to go out." Raven replied, then she grabbed her purse and stuck in her wallet, her cell phone, a pack of gum, and her MP3 player to listen to while she waited in the thrown room.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?" Raven asked.

"Of course I do, come on let's go." Robin said while Raven was picking up Alexander. "Here, let me carry him until I've got to go because you've got to carry him around and take care of him until I get back tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, here you go," Raven said handing him to Robin. Then they walked down to breakfast where Kairi was waiting for them.

"There's my little boy!" Kairi said, plucking Alexander out of Robin's arms and walking out of the room.

"Well, I don't think I'll be seeing him until later tonight. But it's a good thing that Alexander will be happy with anyone he can tell won't harm him." Raven commented. Then she and Robin dug into their breakfast.

"Well, I'm going to head out now so I can get to Titans Tower before it gets dark." Robin replied.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, but will you call me when you get back to the Tower? I want to know how your doing and I want to say hi to everybody again." Raven said.

"Yeah, alright. Well, we'll try to be back by about one or two." Robin said, then he kissed Raven and then he left.

Raven finished her breakfast and then she went to the thrown room to sit and wait for somebody to come in. She sat there chewing her gum and listening to Bonnie McKee's Somebody. About an hour after sitting in there a woman came in to present her problem Raven.

"Yes Miss, what is your problem." Raven asked, saying the formal opening that she was supposed to use.

"Well, your majesty, I heard about how your marriage to Prince Hadrian did not occur because you had your son with Robin. That was very bold of you, but I do not think that some people on Azarath are bold enough to do that and all the men aren't all that kind, so do you think that you could do something the change the law so that women are not forced into marriage?" the woman asked.

"What is your name?" Raven asked.

"My name is Jackie." The girl replied.

"Jackie, I will do what I can to try to change that law for all women on Azarath. I will also try to make it possible that those women who have already been forced to marry a man they did not want to so that they will be able to divorce if they would like." Raven replied.

"Thank you, your Highness; I am very grateful you have listened." Jackie said.

"Please, call me Raven." Raven replied, and then the girl was speechless that the Queen would let just a normal person address her like a friend. Then she turned around to leave, "Would you like to stay and talk to me for a little bit?"

"Um, well, yes," Jackie said, even more shocked now that the queen was inviting her to talk, or to even stay in the same room with her.

"So Jackie, where do you live?" Raven asked.

"I live right here in the Capital." Jackie replied, finally being able to talk as she became more comfortable talking with the Queen.

"Oh, I grew up on here in Azarath in this building so I never actually knew what it was like to live a normal life here. Would you tell me how you live yours?" Raven asked.

"Well, right now I'm going to college but I should be graduating in June. I'm studying to be a midwife for at home births." Jackie said.

"Oh, wow, that's got to be a pretty demanding job here," Raven replied.

"It is, but it's one of the more expensive jobs to get training for on Azarath." Jackie said, "But I've got a question for you."

"Alright, what is it?" Raven asked.

"What's Robin like?" Jackie asked, making Raven giggle and blush.

"Well, he's sweet, caring, handsome, strong, absolutely gorgeous, um, he's very intelligent but sometimes he can get into moods where he gets really into something and we won't stop working on it and then he pretty much won't stop working on that thing until he's either pleased with it or can't go any further with what he has." Raven replied.

"Oh, I wish I could find a man like that!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Go to Earth, if you're really serious about it. After you finish college and help me deliver at least one of my children!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh, alright," Jackie replied giggling.

"Well, it's about lunch time, would you like to accompany me to lunch?" Raven asked.

"Sure, you know, you're the best Queen I've ever had to live under." Jackie said,

"Well, I'm glad you think so, I wasn't sure how I was going to do." Raven replied.

Raven and Jackie had spent the rest of the day together just talking and Kairi had given Alexander back a little bit after lunch so they played with him for a little bit before putting him down for a nap. After that Jackie had to return home to help her mother make dinner. But Raven invited her to come back to the Palace the next day and she promised a surprise for her if she came.

So the next morning around the same time she had come the day before, Jackie came to the thrown room to accompany Raven while she had to stay in there.

"Hey Jackie, how are you doing today?" Raven asked.

"Pretty good, and yourself?" Jackie asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, but I've got a something to tell you." Raven replied solemnly, even though what Raven was about to tell was extremely good news or at least she thought.

"What is it?" Jackie asked concerned.

"Well, I've talked to the right people and now you're not going to have to pay for your college tuition!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, you did this for me?" Jackie asked.

"Well, you're my first friend I've made on this planet, and I can tell you're not just being nice to me because I'm the queen. Sorry, I read your mind before I decided to do this." Raven apologized.

"Well, if I only sacrificed my thoughts for a gift like this, I'm not bothered at all by it." Jackie replied, still shocked that she wouldn't have to work three different jobs every week day just to pay her way through college.

"Oh, good, I was worried you'd be extremely angry, but just so you know I only saw the part of your mind that would tell me if you were telling me the truth about everything." Raven said.

"That's perfectly understandable, I don't know anybody that would pay for a tuition that expensive than not be bothered when the person just blows them off and just used them for money." Jackie said.

"Oh good, I'm glad you understand!" Raven exclaimed.

So after the deal was settled, Raven and Jackie just talked until lunch time. Jackie accompanied Raven to lunch and they continued talking. They had already finished their lunch and they had just been sitting there when Raven looked down at her watch and realized that it was 1:30.

"Holy crap, its 1:30!" Raven exclaimed, "I've got to go get Alexander then get down to the loading docks so I can be there when my friends and Robin get off the ship."

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll just see you around then," Jackie said.

"No, come with me, that way you can meet my friends and see if you like guys from Earth or if you're just going to stick with Azarathians." Raven replied.

"Are they that bad?" Jackie asked concerned.

"No, I'm just kidding, but you should still come with me. Just so you know, the guy wearing the cape is off limits, he's mine." Raven replied jokingly.

"Oh alright," Jackie retorted, also joking. So they made their way up to Raven's room then they rushed down to the loading docks to meet Raven's friends and husband.

"Friend Raven, it's so good to see you!" Starfire exclaimed jumping out of the spaceship as soon as it was safe.

"Hey Star, I've missed you too, but can you please stop squeezing me? You're crushing Alexander." Raven asked.

"Oh sorry, but who is this Alexander?" Starfire asked.

"This is Alexander," Robin informed her, while picking up his son.

"Whoa dude, he looks just like a mini Raven and a mini Robin combined!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That's because he's our son," Raven replied.

"There's a lot that Robin and I need to tell you, but not now, now you must meet my new friend, Teen Titans, meet Jackie, she's been keeping me company while Robin was away." Raven replied.

"Hi Jackie," Beast Boy said turning his head to see Jackie and then his eyes immediately turned to beating hearts and he started drooling. Or he would have, if he were a cartoon.

"Hi, you _must_ be Beast Boy, you're the only girl so that must make you Starfire," Jackie said pointing at Starfire, "And I know what Robin looks like, so that leaves you to be Cyborg."

"You've got that right, it's very nice to meet you," Cyborg said, offering his hand to Jackie.

"I'm starving, are we going to have to wait until dinner?" Robin asked.

"No, there's still enough food left for you, Starfire, and Cyborg. Beast Boy, they were waiting until you got here to make your tofu." Raven answered.

"Alright, that's cool," Beast Boy replied.

So the Teen Titians plus Jackie all went into the dining room.

"No offence Star but Raven's dinning room is a little better than yours." Cyborg joked, remembering the time they had spent on Tamaran and how they couldn't really decided what was alive and what wasn't.

"No offence taken friend Cyborg," Starfire replied between mouthfuls of steak.

After lunch, Raven took them on a short tour of all the places they would ever need to be in the palace during their week at the palace. She showed them the pool, their rooms, the thrown room, the living room, the family room, and the courts yard.

"Wow, well, we're going to get our suitcases out of the spaceship and we're going to unpack and then we'll see you guys at dinner," Cyborg said as the spokesperson for the group of three newbies.

"Alright, we're going to be in the family room." Raven replied.

"So, Jackie, I'm just curious, I know that Raven would never go out and actually meet people, so how are you two friends?" Robin asked as they all sat down on the couches in the family room.

"Well, the day you left I came to Raven and I asked if she could make a law that says that our households can not be patriarchal unless that's the way that the couple wants it to be." Jackie replied.

"I see, yes, now I know why you to are such good friends, if you haven't learned this yet, Raven is very big on women's rights." Robin replied.

"No, I haven't discovered that yet, but I do believe that women should have more rights on this planet." Jackie replied.

"Well, how was your trip?" Raven asked.

"Fine, I packed up the rest of our stuff and I brought it with us so now nothing in Titians Tower is ours except for the food we bought." Robin replied.

"Alright, well, I think that Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire want an explanation about Alexander and what's happened in the last week." Raven said, so the three people walked up to Raven and Robin's room with Robin carrying Alexander and then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all walked in about five minutes later and everybody was ready to talk.

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry about the chapter before, I thought I was done with it but I guess I wasn't. Any how, here's the finished version of this chapter. The next one should be out relatively soon. I have a three day week end with only two hours of basketball practice from noon until two on Monday and then I also have Friday off. So I think I'm going to get a little bit more time to write now that I'm starting to manage my new schedule.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone, I posted the wedding story and I wanted to get this in before the next chapter. Okay, I'm defiantly not writing a sequel after this story so, I was reading another story and the author let the readers pretty much vote on what story she should write next. So I've got a couple ideas, I'll give you a title and like a summery and then I'll tell you a little bit about the story, and then you can vote on which one you want me to write. If that story sucks, then I'll delete it and go to the 2nd place story. Alright, so here are your options.

* * *

1. A Good Day in New York

Summery: 'I always thought that a New Yorker gets one really, really good day and then it cycles around through everybody again until it comes back to you. Well, I was wrong.'

Explanation: Okay, this summery may make it seem that the story could be sad, so I'm going to have to work with that a little bit. It's actually going to be happy, and of course my favorite couple is going to be together. (Raven and Robin if you can't guess) It is AU but because I've got this idea fresh in my mind, I think I might be able to do a lot with it.

* * *

2. We Once Were

Summery: Raven and Robin are together but they're always fighting and then making up. Raven realizes that things are more than likely going to keep going on like this.

Explanation: One of my loyal reviewers, Mr. Evil, would probably like this because of all the heartbreak I could see happening in this chapter. Not AU.

* * *

3. How Coke and Pop Rocks Found Us Love

Summery: It's raining, so what do the Titans do? They invite some friends over and everybody plays truth or dare, even Raven.

Explanation: There's not really going to be couple fluff, just people becoming couples or maybe even breakups (just maybe) because of truths or dares. Not AU.

* * *

4. Not Gonna Blow It.

Summery: Robin has finally cracked Raven's defensive shield and she's opened up to him, but she's also starting to open up to other people too. Robin loves her, but so does Beast Boy, who's going to get her first?

Explanation: Do I need to?

* * *

5. Not Gonna Blow It

Summery: Raven's opened up to Robin and now she's realized that she loves him, but so does Starfire, what problems or just fights could happen with these two competing for Wonder Boy?

Explanation: I could also change this a little bit so it couple become a sequel to number 4 if it goes well where Starfire gets jealous and tries to breakup Raven and Robin. Not AU.

* * *

Alright, there are your five options, to tell me which one you would like just simply click the review button and tell me the story by it number. If you want 5 to become a sequel of 4 just type: 4 and then 5 for a sequel. 


	7. Chapter 6

What She Had to Do

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I don't even know who does own them. What I do own is a kitty who's obscuring my vision right now.

StOrY tImE sToRy TiMe

"Alright, we want to know what's been going on while you guys were gone, we want everything, why is Alexander, what's happening between you and Robin and can I have larger towels in my bathroom please." Cyborg said preparing himself for an argument, leading Starfire and Beast Boy into Raven's room.

After Raven stopped laughing from the towel question she spoke. "Of course you can have larger towels, I'll get them for you later, but take a seat, and I'll tell the three of you what exactly went on while we were gone." Raven said

The three other Titans took seats in the three empty chairs and then Raven began telling the whole tale.

"Well you see, the real reason why I came here was because I was being forced to marry a man I didn't even know." Raven said, but then Starfire interrupted.

"You're married now?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but not to him," Raven answered.

"To who?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll get to that," Raven replied, and then she continued her story. "I really didn't want to marry a man I didn't know because first of all I love Robin and second of all I didn't want to marry a man I didn't know. So when I got here my aunt brought us to lunch where I spoke to Robin about the one last thing we could do to stop this marriage from happening, and that is that according to Azarathian Law, a women does not have to go through with an arranged marriage if she has given birth to a child of another man, and that's where Alexander comes in, Robin and I had Alexander to stop my marriage to Hadrian, that's the creep's name." Raven explained.

"Oh, so Alexander is and you are, I get it." Cyborg said.

"So in a week on a new planet you became a mother, a queen, and a wife." Robin said, just realizing that.

"I guess so," Raven replied, realizing the same thing.

"I have a question, are you two just going to be leaving the Titans now that Raven's queen and you're married to her Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes it does, but we were wondering that in like a year or something after I get sometime to get used to everything, would you guys like to come live here on Azarath with Robin and I?" Raven replied.

"I wouldn't mind, I miss you guys a lot, so I think it'd be cool to live here any how, what about you BB?" Cyborg answered.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as Starfire's coming, I can't live without Star." Beast Boy said, starting to drool a little bit because he was thinking about his girlfriend.

"I would not mind living here on Azarath instead of on Earth." Starfire announced, so soon it was set, after this week, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire would all go back to Earth until Raven and Robin decided that they had adjusted to Azarath.

The week went by pretty quickly, Jackie spent as much time as she could with the Titans taking them on tours of places in the capital and one day they even went and met her family. Soon enough, unfortunately, it was time for Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire to go back to Earth. After they took off, Jackie turned to Raven and whispered into her ear.

"You know how you said to see if there were any earth guys that I liked? Well I found one, Cyborg is cute and funny." Jackie said.

"Good choice, I'll be sure to get used to Azarath sooner then so you can see him again." Raven replied jokingly.

"Thanks," Jackie giggled back, then Jackie had to go because class was going to start for her in about twenty minutes and class was across town.

**_Two and a half Years Later _A/N: sorry about the major time gap, but I couldn't think of anything else to write right now.**

It had been two years since Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire had come the first time. They made the trip out to Azarath four other times for Alexander's birthday and Christmas.

"You'll never guess what I found out this morning while I was meditating," Raven said over dinner that night.

"What, did Anger finally blow and like kill someone?" Robin joked.

"No, I'm pregnant again, but they don't know yet whether it's a girl or boy." Raven replied excitedly.

"You're pregnant again? That's so great!" Robin exclaimed.

"I know, Alexander will be so happy when we tell him." Raven replied.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Robin asked.

"He's terrorizing the chef's for not having his food cut up into small enough pieces, remember, he's probably just eating dinner in there." Raven answered.

"That's right, of course, there's always something wrong with his food, he'll be a perfect stereotypical king when he grows up." Robin commented.

"Oh yes, I think it's just because he's two and a half though." Raven replied.

"Probably, I got a call from Starfire today; she says that Beast Boy proposed to her but that she said she'd wait until they came here to have their wedding because she loved the church here so much." Robin informed his wife.

"Well that's good, because as soon as I can get these last few things organized I'm ready for them to come. I've just got to stop the protestors over in Strijd, I've got to go to a couple Peace Corps meetings, and then I've got to tidy up some things, that should only take about two weeks, so they should be able to move in by then." Raven said, we'll call them tonight so they'll have some time to pack. And so they did, and in about two and a half weeks, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would be coming to live on Azarath.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Raven, Robin, it's so good to see you guys again, we haven't been out here since last Christmas!" Starfire exclaimed, "And that was four months ago!"

"Hey Star, it's good to see you too!" Raven exclaimed, and then Starfire hugged her tightly, where she felt the bulge through Raven's clothes and Raven whispered into her ear quietly, "Don't tell anyone." And Starfire nodded.

"So, you guys know where you're rooms are and where everything else it, why don't we go get some lunch, you guys must be hungry." Raven said, although she was the one that was hungry.

"I'm up for some food, let's go!" Cyborg said grabbing Raven's arm and then leading her to the dining room.

After lunch, Raven and Robin left the other three so that they could unpack and settle in. They didn't see them again until dinner.

Lying in bed that night, Raven and Robin were talking like they usually do before they go to bed and Robin asked. "Raven, why didn't you tell them that you're pregnant again?"

"I don't know why, but Starfire knows from when she hugged me." Raven said.

"Oh, alright, are you just going to try to keep this a secret?" Robin asked.

"No, I just wanted to keep it from the public so that they didn't know before my friends knew I guess. But now that they're here, I can tell them, I've been wearing baggy clothes to try to stop people from being able to tell, and it's been working. But it's been killing me, I really just want to put my leotard and cape back on and get on with life." Raven informed him.

"Ok, then tomorrow why don't you just put your leotard on?" Robin asked.

"I will, but I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Raven replied.

The next day, Raven did just that and she wore her leotard and it was amazing how stupid Beast Boy is in the morning.

"Raven, not to be rude or anything, but you've gained a lot of weight since I last saw you." Beast Boy commented.

"No, friend Raven is not _fat_ she is pregnant." Starfire said.

"Wow, Alexander, did you know that you were going to have a little brother or sister?" Cyborg asked him.

"Yes I wasn't sposed to tell any one. Mommy, I didn't tell any body about the baby, Aunt Starfire did!" Alexander said.

"I know sweetie, but it's alright." Raven told her two year old.

"Oh, okay, my waffle's cold, I'll be right back." Alexander said sliding out of his chair and taking his plate with him.

"So, do you know if it a girl or a boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Last night I was arguing with my emotions, but they wouldn't tell me, so today I'm taking Robin to Lust, she'll tell him." Raven said, getting a scared look from Robin.

"No, please no, I'll do anything; just don't take me to lust, please." Robin said, looking at Raven with puppy eyes.

"No, I want to know if this baby is a boy or a girl, so I'm taking you to Lust and that's the end of it." Raven said.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Ok Robin, let's go," Raven said, and then she and Robin began to meditate and then they found themselves in a very soft and fluffy room and then Robin was attacked from behind. When Raven turn around, she saw Robin on the ground under Lust and he had the top few buttons undone on his shirt.

"Lust, before I let you have Robin, you have to answer a question for me." Raven said.

"Alright, what is it?" Lust asked.

"Am I having a boy or a girl?" Raven asked.

"It's a girl, now I'll see you in a little bit." Lust said dismissively. So Raven left the room to walk around the rooms that housed all of her emotions.

"You know Raven it's cheating bringing Robin and dangling him in front of Lust to get your answers." Wisdom said.

"I know, but I really wanted to know, and any way, he needs it, I mean, what's a better way to relieve stress?" Raven asked.

"Disgusting, you're going to have to go get him, because Lust won't stop unless she's done, and well, you know how long that takes." Wisdom said.

"I think I'm just going to leave him in my head for a while, I've got other things I've got to do in the real world today." Raven said.

"Ok, I'll get Robin in a couple hours, and then I'll contact you so you can come get him." Wisdom said.

"Alright, thanks a bunch." Raven said, and then she left her mind but as soon as she got back to the real world, she regretted because her mind was full of perverted thoughts and lust was leaking out of her. She had to go talk to Jackie.

About an hour and a half later Wisdom had retrieved Robin and he was ready to come back to the real world.

"Have fun?" Raven asked after he came back.

"Pleasurable, but actually, well, yes." Robin replied sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'm not mad, my emotions are part of me." Raven said, "But if something's happening with one of them in my mind, I can tell." Then Raven got up and walked over to Robin and kissed him passionately.

A/N: **IMPORTANT!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS!** I would be very grateful if you would read the author's note that I posted with the story ideas and that you told me which one you think I should write next. But I've just thought of another story, if you've already voted feel free to change your vote to this one if you want.

What I do for Robin

Summery: Raven and Robin love each other and before they get married Raven wants Robin to meet her emotions. Read to find out how Raven lives her day while he's doing this.

It'll be kind of like what happened here in the end of this chapter, but it'll be more detailed and a chapter for every emotion and how it effects Raven while Robin's mucking around in her head.


	8. Chapter 7 The Last Chapter!

Chapter 7

What She Had to Do

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and unless I suddenly get picked up by a scouter (yeah right!) for basketball and get outrageous sums of money, I never will. And this is the last chapter of this story.

"Robin, do you want to get in the shower and then go get some dinner with me?" Raven asked.

"Sure, I'll take a quick shower because you and the baby will probably get really hungry soon." Robin replied, so he quickly got in and took a ten minute shower. Then he and Raven walked down to the dining room where they found out that Alexander had already sent back his meal.

"Robin, what are we going to name out little girl?" Raven asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, I was thinking Sarah, what about you?" Robin asked.

"That's so weird, because I was thinking that Sarah would be a good name too!" Raven exclaimed.

"Sarah it is then, we'll have Alexander and Sarah, but do you want to stop there?" Robin asked.

"We'll see after Sarah's grown up a little bit." Raven replied.

"Alright, I don't particularly care, because except for you been hormonal for a month, it doesn't cause me any pain." Robin replied.

"Hey, that's not nice, I give you children and you complain about me being hormonal!" Raven said.

"Well it's true," Kairi said walking into the room.

"Thanks, you're a real help," Raven commented sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I can never tell a lie!" Kairi replied, making Raven snort when she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"You, never lie, that's good," Raven said, laughing hysterically not being able to hold it in.

"Hey, you're not exactly what's his name, that one president from America, umm," Kairi said trying to think.

"Abraham Lincoln?" Robin offered.

"Yeah, that's it! Abraham Lincoln thanks." Kairi said.

"Any time," Robin said snickering quietly to himself and shaking his head.

"Well, we're going to go get Alexander so we can give him his bath and put him to bed," Raven said, getting up from the table.

"Alright, good night, I'll see you tomorrow morning; don't forget you've got your peace corps meeting." Kairi said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, I don't think that it'll be good if I don't show up for that meeting." Raven commented to herself.

So Raven went and found her son in the kitchen and picked him up and at first he was kicking, and then he stopped because he remembered that he 'should set a good example for the baby'.

Then the next morning Raven woke up at six o'clock, got in the shower, got Alexander up and got him dressed, and then dropped him off in the kitchen so he could have breakfast, and then Raven went to her meeting.

When Robin woke up he got into the shower, got dressed, and then went down to the kitchen so he could grab a quick cup of coffee and then he and Alexander were going to go out into the city for fun that day because Raven was going to be busy all day.

After Raven's Peace Corps meeting she had to go to the opening of the new library a few cities over and then she had to come back and sit around in the thrown room waiting for people to come and talk to her. Jackie had gotten her college degree and so after lunch Raven had an appointment to go see her so she could check on Raven.

"Oh, your highness, right this way," the secretary said seeing Raven walk in, but because Raven's appointment wasn't for another half an hour and she saw other women in there she decided to wait her turn.

"No, my appointment isn't for another half hour; I'll let these other people go if it's their turn." Raven replied, and then she could almost hear the thoughts of the other women who had decided that they loved the new queen.

About half an hour later, it was Raven's turn to go in to see Jackie.

"Hey Raven, looking good!" Jackie exclaimed, running over and hugging her friend.

"You're not looking to shabby yourself." Raven replied.

"Well, why don't you just sit down and we'll take a look at Sarah you said you were going to name her?" Jackie asked.

"That's right; Robin and I decided that we're going to name our baby girl Sarah." Raven replied.

Raven's appointment was soon over and Sarah was perfectly fine and healthy. Raven thanked her and then was on her way back home to deal with everything else that comes with being the Queen of a planet.

"Um, your majesty," one of the secretaries said, approaching Raven.

"Yes, what is it?" Raven asked, looking up from her work, grateful for the break from the papers she was looking at.

"Um, well you see I've just been instructed to tell you that you have to go over to Hispana to help settle another problem." The secretary said, preparing herself for the worst, for Raven did not like to leave the country on short notice.

"What, can't they wait for another two weeks? I can't leave, I've got to stay here, my due date is in two days, isn't there anybody else who can go?" Raven asked, or more like screamed.

"No, there is absolutely nobody else who could go that they will listen to." The secretary replied.

"I can't get there for another two weeks still; I shouldn't be going any where that I couldn't get to a hospital quickly with out getting shot at." Raven said.

"Well, luckily this is in the safe part of the country, you know, the more developed part." The secretary said.

"What kind of problem could they possibly have that needs me this urgently?" Raven asked to herself out loud.

"I don't know, but they said it was an emergency." The secretary said while Raven sighed heavily.

"I'll have to call Jackie and see what she says about this, and then I'll get back to you." Raven replied, and so she got on the phone and to her distaste Jackie said that as long as she went with Raven, things would be perfectly fine.

"I really don't want to go, but Jackie and I will be leaving in two hours." Raven said, and then she got up from her desk and went up to pack her things.

**Two Hours Later**

"I don't believe you, letting a pregnant women fly half way around the world a week from her due date." Raven said in mock disgust.

"Hey, you know just as well as I do that it won't hurt you unless you go into labor right now or while we're flying." Jackie said.

"I just really don't want to go, I hate Hispana, and it's so nasty there." Raven replied.

"Well look at the bright side, you're going to the developed side of the country, you could be stuck in the nasty side." Jackie pointed out.

"You're right, and I've never actually gone to the developed side, but I bet you if you were to fly directly down the line that separated the developed side from the non developed side and looked out your window half of what you saw would be gray and the other half would be pearly white without a stain on it." Raven commented.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in the government." Jackie said.

"I know, and you're very lucky." Raven replied.

"I know, I mean, I actually have to make a living!" Jackie joked with Raven.

"Please prepare for landing," the captain said, so Raven and Jackie put their tray tables up and Raven buckled her seatbelt that she said didn't fit over her stomach.

When they had gotten off the plane, Raven was smothered by Countess Tessa.

"Raven, great to see you, it's been a while since we've last talked. Oh, how's the baby doing? I'm sorry about having to bring you out here on such short notice. And it must not be good being away from your husband so close to your due date. Trust me, I'm very, very sorry." Tessa said.

"Tessa, quit trying to brown nose, just tell me what's wrong." Raven said, wanting to get straight to business, hoping that it would shorten the time she had spend here.

"Well you see, the problem is, well I really don't know how to put this…" Tessa said, trying to buy herself time.

"What is it?" Raven asked, already becoming frustrated.

"Well, um, you see, the problem is people from 'the other side' have started to come into out side of the country." Tessa said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you dragged me ALL THE WAY OUT HERE BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE CROSSING A BORDER THATDOESN'T EVEN EXIST?" Raven asked, loosing her temper.

"Well, yeah," Tessa replied.

"Um, excuse me, miss, can you show us to our rooms?" Jackie asked one of the maids who had just walked by, knowing that Raven should calm down before she did anything else. "Come on Raven, let's go to our rooms, you can calm down and then we'll deal with the problem at hand."

"Sorry Jackie, but I don't want to go up to the room, I can deal with this problem right here and right now and then we can leave," Raven said, and then she turned to Tessa. "Tessa, all you need to do is stop spending money on building new shopping malls and museums that you don't need and spend that money on helping the poorer parts this area. If you haven't noticed the money being invested into most of the other areas is pretty equally balanced. So stop spending all of the money on this half and spend some of it on the other half of this country." Raven instructed to a wide eyed Countess who's only response was a single nod.

"Alright, if I find out that you're still building pointless things in this part of the country and completely neglecting the other half, I will personally find somebody else to supervise this country." Raven said as a last threat, and then using her empathy powers to make sure the message was clear, she turned and left with Jackie in tow.

"Wow, that was fast." Jackie commented as soon as they had taken off.

"I can't believe she brought me all the way out here because a few people had decided to visit another part of their own country!" Raven exclaimed, still angry.

"Raven, you've got to calm down immediately." Jackie instructed.

"I know, but it's hard to be calm, I can't stand Tessa," Raven replied.

"I figured, but you know as well as I do that nothing good will come from being angry. Especially not for Sarah," Jackie informed her.

"You're right, give me a few minutes to meditate and then I should be calm again." Raven replied.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea, you meditate, I'm going to go find some food." Jackie said, making Raven smile.

**Inside Raven's mind**

"Hey Rae!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hello Raven, how are you?" Intelligence asked in greeting.

"Is Robin here?" Lust asked.

"Sorry Lust, not this time," Raven replied, "So how much longer until there's another quarter-demon running around the palace?"

"Well, it's against my usual policy of not telling you anything like that, but I'll give you a hint, she'll be born tonight." Intelligence said.

"Are you feeling okay? Because first of all, you actually told me something and second of all, that's a little more then a hint and you knew that." Raven said.

"I'm feeling fine as a matter of fact." Intelligence replied.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Raven said, "Well, I'm feeling completely calm now so I'll be going, be sure to tell lust that I'll bring Robin back sometime soon." Raven said, and then she left.

"Ah, I see you're calm now, hungry?" Jackie asked, as Raven opened her eyes.

"Of course, but I was talking to Intelligence and she says that little Sarah her is going to be born tonight, and my emotions have never been wrong before, so do you want to spend the night at the palace tonight?" Raven asked.

"Of course, I think that I should believe all warning coming from your emotions, and I think that it's a good idea that I stay near to you incase they are right." Jackie replied.

"Alright, thanks." Raven said.

The two of them passed the time by talking about everything from the weather to politics in other countries.

"Raven, what are you guys doing back so soon?" Robin asked, carrying Alexander.

"We'll talk about it later, but right now, I'm really hungry." Raven said.

So Raven walked towards the dining room with Jackie, Robin, and Alexander all behind her.

"Hey Raven, good timing, dinner's just been served," Cyborg said before picking up a chicken leg.

"Oh yay, chicken," Raven said, excited for something other then airplane food.

After dinner everybody was just sitting around in the family room that was designed to look like the one in Titan's Tower. Everybody was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play their video games Raven and Robin were laying together, Robin with his arms around Raven. Alexander was sitting in Starfire's lap watching intently as his 'uncles' played their video game. Jackie was sitting close to her boyfriend, who was also Cyborg.

"Robin, I was talking to my emotions today, they said Sarah would be born tonight." Raven whispered into her husband's ear.

"That's great, so it means we'll have another baby really soon." Robin replied, wrapping his arms around her even more tightly.

"I know, I'm excited," Raven replied.

At around seven thirty Raven and Robin got up from the couch and took Alexander out of Starfire's lap and they gave him a bath and then put him in his crib so that he would go to sleep.

Around ten o'clock everybody was going to turn in. Raven and Robin had just climbed into bed when Raven said.

"Sorry about this Robin, but Sarah wants to meet you." So Robin got out of bed and ran out of the room to get Jackie. He came back soon and Jackie was already putting on her gloves.

About twelve painful hours later, Raven was holding her baby girl and Robin was standing over his wife and daughter staring at both of them in awe.

After Raven had taken a quick power nap and she had gotten some clean clothes on Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Alexander all came into see Raven and Sarah.

The next day Raven was up and walking around and five days later she was back to normal, weight wise and emotionally.

Robin, Raven, Alexander, Sarah, Starfire, Cyborg, Jackie, and Beast Boy had very enjoyable lives. Cyborg and Jackie got married and Beast Boy and Starfire both found spouses on Azarath. The four families had about ten kids total who all loved to run around the palace and interrogate maids. They would take vacations to Earth and they would live at Titan's Tower while they were there.

Raven had to find a replacement for Tessa and she couldn't think of anybody better then Jackie's sister whom she had become close with along with Jackie.

And that is where our story ends.

A/N: Well, what did you think of it? I know that the ending was terrible and rushed, but I couldn't think of a different way. I'm going to say thank you to all of my reviewers for this story. You've been great!.


End file.
